kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Theater Mode
Theater Mode is a mode unlocked in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It allows the player to rewatch all voiced cutscenes in the game after beating it at any time via the main menu, where "New Game" and "Load" are accessible. Conditions to Unlock ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' *Complete the game. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' ''English Voices'' *Complete the game. ''Japanese Voices'' *Complete the game on any difficulty and have clear data from Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories on your memory card. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Clear Sora's story, then Riku's to unlock the other cutscenes. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *Clear Story Mode. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Complete Terra, Aqua and Ventus' Scenarios and the Last Episode. Games Containing Theater Mode Image:Kh-final-mix.jpg|Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' Image:Kh2finalmixbox.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Image:671696-khrecom_front_super.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Image:358-2_DaysCover.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Image:Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Boxart.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' List of Cutscenes Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories : : {| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" border="0" style="width:100%" ! style="width:20em; text-align:left" | Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ! | |- | colspan="2" | *'Opening' *'Terra' *'Outside World' :*'The Boy Who Wanted the World' :*'The Voice Heard Drifting on the Waves' :*'The Heart and the Heart' :*'Birth by sleep *'Land of Departure: The Three Disciples''' :*'Shooting Stars' :*'The Connected Charms' :*'The Last Starry Sky' :*'The Wizard's Apprentice' :*'Qualification Exam' :*'Exam Results' :*'Another Path' :*'Threat of the Unversed' :*'Departure' *'Enchanted Dominion: Tempted to the Darkness' :*'Outside World' :*'Chasing the Unversed' :*'Maleficent Appears' :*'The Seal is Lifted' :*'The Darkness Sleeping Deep Inside the Heart' :*'Bitterly Setting Sail' *'Castle of Dreams: Escort to the Ball' :*'Sad Woman' :*'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo' :*'Strong Hearted Cinderella' :*'The Dream Ball' :*'First Sight of the Unversed' :*'The Clock Strikes Twelve' :*'Seeing Aqua Again' *'Dwarf Woodlands: The Queen's Plot' :*'Who is the Fairest in the Land?' :*'The Woman with Light in Her Heart' :*'To the Castle Again' :*'The Queen Wrapped in Darkness' :*'Slight Clue' :*'To Yen Sid' *'New Mission' :*'Private Conversation' :*'Just Missing Each Other' :*'Yen Sid Appears' :*'The Voice Calling Terra' :*'True Nature of the Masked Boy' :*'Reminiscing: The Boy Who Lost His Memories' :*'Vanitas, the Mysterious Figure Steeped in Darkness' *'Radiant Garden: Another Path' :*'Unversed Appear' :*'Xehanort, Who Vanishes into the Street' :*'Dropped Object' :*'Strange Book' :*'Huge Unversed Appears' :*'Power Gathered' :*'Hearts That Brush Past Each Other' :*'Mysterious Man' :*'Xehanort, Captive' :*'The Power of Darkness' :*'Resolved Parting' :*'Power That Robs the Heart' *'Disney Town: Who's Everyone's Favorite Guy?' :*'Chasing the Out of Control Unversed' :*'Birth of the Racer Terra' :*'Rules and Goals' :*'Million Dream Award' :*'Servant of Darkness' *'Olympus Coliseum: A Hero Who Does Not Fall to Darkness' :*'A Yet Unseen Hero' :*'Tournament' :*'A Way to Control the Darkness' :*'Entry' :*'Impatient Hades' :*'Finals' :*'Power of Darkness' :*'True Hero' *'Deep Space: The Bonds Shared with Friends' :*'Battle in the Corridor of Foreign Sky' :*'Space Patrol' :*'Terra, Captive' :*'Jumba the Scientist's Appeal' :*'The Strongest Creature in the Universe' :*'Wanting to Know "Friends" *'Neverland: Confrontation with the Boy Who Flies the Skies''' :*'Frightened Captain Hook' :*'The Boy Aiming for the Fight' :*'Peter Pan Appears' :*'Misunderstanding Worked Out' :*'Crisis of the Lost Boys' :*'The Swarm of Forceful Unversed' :*'Captain Hook Returns' :*'Reminiscing: Last Starry Sky' :*'Treasure All of Your Own' *'A Power That Can Be Inherited' :*'Warm Light' :*'Succession' *'Xehanort's Mission' :*'Xehanort's Calling Voice' :*'Mission as a Friend' :*'Teacher and Disciple Cross Keyblades' :*'Eraqus' Last Moments' :*'Collapsing World' *'Keyblade Graveyard: The Bonds are Not Cut' :*'"This Power is for the Sake of My Friends" :*'Gathering :*'Kingdom Hearts :*'Heart Steeped in Darkness :*'Lingering Sentiment :*'Return to Silence *'Ventus' *'Outside World' :*'The Boy Who Wanted the World' :*'The Voice Heard Drifting on the Waves' :*'The Heart and the Heart' :*'Birth by sleep' *'Land of Departure: The Three Disciples' :*'Shooting Stars' :*'The Connected Charms' :*'The Last Starry Sky' :*'The Wizard's Apprentice' :*'Qualification Exam' :*'Exam Results' :*'Masked Boy' :*'Chasing Terra' *'Dwarf Woodlands: The First Outside World' :*'Seven Cheerful People' :*'Jewel Thief' :*'Unresolved Misunderstanding' :*'Little People in the Forest' :*'Frightened Princess Snow White' :*'Who Scared Princess Snow White' :*'Secret of the Forest' :*'Where is Terra?' *'Castle of Dreams: Heart That Believes in Dreams' :*'New Friends' :*'Kind Cinderella' :*'Let's Make a Dress' :*'And a Pearl to Complete It!' :*'Lucifer's Tough Stance' :*'Of Course; We're Friends :*'If You Believe, Your Dreams Come True' *'Enchanted Dominion: Pure Heart of Light' :*'The Princess Whose Heart Was Stolen' :*'Maleficent's Seal' :*'A Boring-Looking Enemy' :*'Freeing the Hearts' :*'Princess Aurora's Memories' :*'A Dream Come True' :*'Terra Stole her Heart!?' :*'Seeing Aqua Again' :*'Trust Terra' *'Keyblade Weilder' :*'Dangerous Temptation :*'Keyblade Weilding Masked Boy :*'Another Keyblade Weilder :*'Similar Folks Together *'Radiant Garden: Parting and Meeting' :*'To Radiant Garden' :*'Chasing Mickey' :*'Gatekeepers Guarding the Castle' :*'Invitation to Disney Town' :*'A Great Wizard and a Strange Book' :*'Power Gathered' :*'Hearts That Brush Past Each Other' :*'A Calm Look' :*'The Beginning of Connection' :*'Resolved Parting' :*'Friends Parting' :*'Reminiscing: Wooden Sword of Friendship' :*'Memories of Friend' *'Disney Town: Who's Everyone's Favorite Guy?' :*'Captain Justice is Here :*'Let's Make Ice Cream''' :*'Someone's Favorite Guy' :*'Million Dream Award' :*'Servant of Darkness' *'Olympus Coliseum: Conditions of Being a Hero' :*'Wanting to Become a Hero' :*'Which Will I Coach?' :*'Phil, Quietly Watching Over' :*'Each Reason' :*'Won't Let You Interfere with the Finals' :*'For the Sake of My Friends' :*'Heroes in the Making' *'Deep Space: Connected Charms' :*'A Huge Unversed Draws Near' :*'Unversed Hides in the Spaceship' :*'Experiment 626 Escapes' :*'Friendly Creature' :*'Broken "Bond"' :*'Strange Creature' :*'Bonds Aren't Physical' :*'Hyper Drive' *'Neverland: Searching for Shooting Stars' :*'Light Streaming Down' :*'Surprise Attack' :*'Let's Search for Shooting Stars' :*'Seizing the Pirate's Treasure' :*'Touching Tinker Bell' :*'Glitter Seen Sometime' :*'Reminiscing: Last Starry Sky' :*'Hurry to the Mermaid's Cove' :*'Open Fire' :*'Three-way Battle' :*'Treasure of Memories' *'Lost Memories of the Past' :*'Two Worried People' :*'Seeing the Former Teacher Again' :*'Seeking the Truth' :*'Return' :*'Reminiscing: The Keyblade Masters' :*'Teacher and Disciple Cross Keyblades' :*'"I Won't Fight"' :*'Reminiscing: The Birth of Vanitas' :*'Invitation to the Final Battle' *'Keyblade Graveyard: Connected Hearts' :*'"We'll Always Be Friends"' :*'Gathering' :*'Kingdom Hearts' :*'Birth of the X-Blade' :*'The Incomplete Heart Returns' :*'Return of the Broken Heart' :*'The Heart Falls Asleep' *'Aqua' *'Outside World' :*'The Boy Who Wanted the World' :*'The Voice Heart Drifting on the Waves' :*'The Heart and the Heart :*'Birth by sleep' Land of Departure: The Three Disciples Shooting Stars The Connected Charms The Last Starry Sky The Wizard's Apprentice Qualification Exam Exam Results Threat of the Unversed Departure Hide ShowCastle of Dreams: The Lord Who Carries a Glass Slipper Seeing Terra Again Strange Presence Teachings of the Fairy Godmother Use Magic Mouse Carrying a Key Hurry and Bring the Key Glass Slipper The Duke Escaped and Came The End, Drowned in Darkness A Heart of Pure Light Dwarf Woodlands: Waking from Sleep The Old Woman's Red Apple Seven Sad People Bewildered Prince Strange Presence in the Mirror Vanished Clue Wake with a Kiss Reminiscing: Ventus' Awakening Smiling Departure Enchanted Dominion: Footfalls of Darkness There's Something in the Castle Seeing Ventus Again Captured Prince Ambush Castle Wrapped in Thorns Blade of Truth That Defeats Evil The Power of True Love Radiant Garden: Omen of Light Chasing Terra Clue Meeting Kairi Magic Protecting Kairi Chasing a Huge Unversed Power Gathered Hearts That Brush Past Each Other Strange Book Masked Boy Appears Parting of the Remaining Heart Disney Town: Who's Everyone's Favorite Guy? Unreliable Hero Aqua is Number One Million Dream Award Servant of Darkness Olympus Coliseum: Aiming for Hero "Herc's Debut!" Terra's the Champ Owes His Life to Terra Brotherhood Tempted to the Darkness There's Also a Saviour Fakes Don't Do Very Well Conditions of Being a Hero Deep Space: First Signs of the Heart Unversed Run Rampant Connected Charms? The Chairperson's Question What Experiment 626 is Searching For You Know Terra? Lost Property of the Universe Final Orders Angry Gantu New Bond Neverland: Treasure Hunt Treasure Map Captain Hook Appears Difficult Path Captain Hook, Who Was Waiting Vanitas Comes Again A Close Win Reminiscing: Last Starry Sky Bonds of the Heart Will Not Be Cut Two Boys Warm Light Meeting Sora and Riku Searching for the Truth Mickey, Wandering the Corridors of Strange Air Bad News Determination of Friendship Keyblade Graveyard: The Power of the Bond "We Are Connected" Gathering Kingdom Hearts Ventus = Vanitas X-Blade Running Rampant The Bonds Shared with Friends Last Episode Ventus' Guidance Completely Changed Land of Departure Castle Oblivion Chamber of Waking Terra's Guidance "Give Back My Friend's Hearts!" Fighting Heart Bonds Journey of the Heart Blank Points